BGMD:EOS Day 22
After breakfast, the boys were dancing to Scottish music when the loud knock is heard. Gil immediately turns the boom box off. Loudred: "COME ON, DUDES! DOWNSTAIRS!" (runs downstairs) Gil: "Whew! I wondered if he heard the music!" Piplup: "That doesn't matter right now, because we should go now." The boys go downstairs to the main lobby. Chatot: "Ahem! So in short...the Hidden Land remains shrouded in mystery...but we're not giving up!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Chatot: "Let's get out there and investigate again today! Let's go, everyone!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Everyone left the scene. Piplup: "Okay, team! Where should we go investigate today?" Nonny: "But we've alredy talked to Torkoal." Goby: "But we're out of leads." Diglett (heard offscreen): "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Loudred (heard offscreen): "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Diglett (heard offscreen): "The footprint belongs to...Torkoal, the town elder! The footprint belongs to Torkoal, the town elder!" Oona: "Huh? Torkoal is here?" When everyone came back... Torkoal (pant, pant): "..FInally, I caught up with you." (pant, pant) "...Climbing up to this guild is hard on these old bones." Deema: "What brings you here, Torkoal?" Molly: "Did you...maybe remember something?" Torkoal: "Indeed, I did. But I've recalled only one more tiny thing, sorry to say...yesterday, I contemplated the waters of the Hot Spring for a long time. Finally, one recollection surfaced. But...it really is something small. I worry if it would be even worthwhile sharing with you." Wigglytuff: "Not a worry! Every little bit of information helps! However small! Please, say it! Say it!" Torkoal: "When we spoke of travel to the Hidden Land yesterday...I said that you needed proof of your qualification yo go there. I remembered a bit more about that proof. The proof...bears an inscription of a certain pattern." Molly: "A certain pattern?" Corphish: "Hey, hey! So what kind of pattern would that be?" Torkoal: "Uhh...how can I describe it? It's difficult to describe it...but I can tell you that the pattern is quite intricate and odd. It's a peculiar pattern. The kind of pattern you rarely see." Bidoof: "A pattern you-a rarely see...wow!" Loudred: "You'd think I could think of something!" Sunflora: "But trying to think of such a thing! It's not easy when one tries!" Chimecho: "Hmm...what could it be...?" Gil (to himself): "..........The kind of pattern you rarely see...what could a pattern like that look like...? A pattern you rarely see...A peculiar...wait a second! A peculiar pattern? A peculiar pattern? I remember that time..." (Flashback from Day 1) Piplup: "So one day...I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look." Everyone looks closer at the fragment. Piplup: "See? That inscription fomrs a strange pattern, doesn't it?" Gil: "Oh? That strange inscription. I've never seen anything like it." Goby: "Me neither." (Flashback ends) Gil (to himself): "Aha! The Relic Fragment was inscribed with a peculiar pattern!" (taps Piplup) Piplup: "Hey. What is it, Gil?" Gil: "Dude, uh, it's about your Relic Fragment..." Piplup: "My Relic Fragment?" Gil: "Yeah. It has that peculiar pattern on it." Piplup: "Oh, right! That pattern! Excuse me. Could you have a look at this?" Piplup shows Torkoal the Relic Fragment. Torkoal: "Oh my god! Th-this is it! It's a pattern exactly like this!" Everyone: "WHAT?!" Torkoal: "Where...where did you get this?" Piplup: "Well...I'm not sure if I can remember. I just happened to pick it up." Sunflora: "Yippee! This is fabulous! Since Piplup has this...does it mean...that Piplup is qualified to go to the Hidden Land?" Torkoal: "That, I wouldn't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. To go to the Hidden Land, one must surely possess that proof. But that doesn't necessarily mean that the bearer of the proof really possesses the qualifications to be...chosen. That proof may be merely the physical key to the Hidden Land. Even before that, though, this shares the same inscribed pattern...There's no sure connection between this Relic Fragment and the Hidden Land." Wigglytuff: "Oh! But...! There's no question that this pattern has something to do with the Hidden Land? Knowing only that is a lot!" Torkoal: "I suppose so...wait...you do realize that the Hidden Land is only a spoken legend, right? You're surely not trying to find the Hidden Land?" Wigglytuff: "Yeah! We are!" Torkoal: "Oh my god! What a surprise!" Wigglytuff: "Chatot! This pattern...we've ssen this somewhere. Haven't we?" Everyone: "WHAT?!" Chatot: "Y-yeah...the sea inlet to the northwest...inside Brine Cave...But, Guildmaster! That place...!" Wigglytuff: "Yeah, I know. That vicious bandit was there." Sunflora: "A vicious..." Bidoof: "Bandit? My God-a!" Wigglytuff: "Everyone, please listen. I once saw this same pattern deep inside a place called Brine Cave. I think we can discover more by taking the Relic Fragment there. However, there is one problem. A Pokemon lurks there who is a vicious bandit." Corphish: "Hey, hey! We're not about to let that scare us!" Loudred: "Aren't we explorers?" Sunflora: "We all need to be brave!" Wigglytuff: "Thanks, everyone! But that place is challenging. Everyone should take time today to get ready. We'll set for Brine Cave tomorrow!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Torkoal: "Ho-ho-ho...I thought that the Hidden Land was nothing more than folklore! Getting old has made my thinking so inflexible. That's very sad. This all makes me remember the days when I dreamt of romance and adventure! Help me see my dreams again! Do your best! Ho-ho-ho!" Gil: "Yes! You can count on us!" Wigglytuff: "Thank you, Torkoal!" Torkoal: "Oh, it was nothing. Heh..." He slowly made his way out of the castle. Wigglytuff: "Okay, everyone! Spend the rest of the today getting ready! Alright! Dismissed!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Bidoof: "Si si! We'll-a get ready, by George!" Sunflora: "Oh my goodness! This will be so exciting!" Everyone left the scene. Wigglytuff: "Chatot! Chatot, you stay at the guild tomorrow on standby." Chatot: "G-Guildmaster! Forgive me if I'm out of line, but...please, let me go to Brine Cave!" Wigglytuff: "Nope! I can't let you face danger like that ever again." Chatot (irritated): "But that's why! That's why I must go! Please, take me to Brine Cave!" Wigglytuff: "...Okay. Then I want you to go with Team Crayon Prixers tomorrow. Guide Piplup's team to the place where we saw that strange pattern. But I want you to be careful." Chatot: "Thank you! I won't let you down!" Wigglytuff: "Another thing...I have something I need to do, so I have to go out. You're in charge while I'm gone." Chatot: "As you wish." Wigglytuff left the castle. Chatot: "So that's where it stands. The eight of you will be with me tomorrow. As such, Team Crayon Prixers's nonguild members may not come along. Brine Cave has a vicious foe lying in wait. You must not let your guard down! And don't do anything that keeps me from succeeding there!" Molly: "Whew...okay." Piplup: "Teah! Let's go get ready." Molly: "Let's go to Treasure Town." Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" The team left the castle to go to Treasure Town. Torkoal was still crawling down the path. Torkoal: "Oh, to be young again! If I was younger, I'd certainly join the challenge to find the Hidden Land." Voice: "Waa-haa! Hold it there, old guy!" Torkoal: "Heh?! Wh-who is it?" The GreedyGhost Boys came and surround him. Torkoal: "Wha-what is it? What do you want?" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! Well, we're the GreedyGhost Boys!" Slammer: "Ahah! Did you have business with Wigglytuff's Guild, old guy?" Hider: "Ha! I over heard you saw something that sounded fun!" Possesser: "Something about the Hidden Land. Bah-ha-ha!" Torkoal: "I...I was only..." Poltergeist: "Crud! Someone's coming!" Greenie: "What? Guild-munks?" Possesser: "Old guy...why don't we take this chat somewhere we won't be disturbed? Bah-ha!" Torkoal: "Hey...!" The ghosts carry him away. After visiting the market, depositing some of their cash at the bank, and storing some of their things to the storage store... Piplup: "Oh, right, guys!" Goby: "What is it?" Piplup: "We should go over to Sharpedo Bluff before we go back to the guild." Oona: "Why?" Piplup: "Well, just in case Grovyle has come back. Let's go check out Sharpedo Bluff, Team!" Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" We cut to Sharpedo Bluff. Gil: "Is Grovyle back?" Piplup: "I wonder...? Let's go." The team went inside his house. Deema: "Grovyle isn't here...hey! Over there!" Piplup: "What...? Oh, there's a sheet of paper!" Molly: "There's something written on it in footprint runes....hey, this is a letter from Grovyle!" Nonny: "It must be a message for us. I'll read it." The paper reads: To Piplup, Koffing, and the Bubble Guppies: How are you doing? How goes your search for the Hidden Land? Things are going well on my end. I've already collected three Time Gears. I have to find only two more Time Gears. I plan to join you when I've collected all five. Plans have proceeded smoothly. Azlef and his friends understood the situation. And they have fully cooperated. Azelf told me that members of your guild let them know I was coming. Thank you. It's heartening to know that more and more Pokemon are coming to trust us. However, I will continue to stay away from Treasure Town and the guild. First, I'm not certain if the Pokemon in this world trust me entirely or not. But there's something more troubling than that. Dusknoir is liable to return from the future at any time." Molly: "Dusknoir?! Come to think of it...Dusknoir failed to get rid of us in the future. I wouldn't put it past him to chase us here." Gil: "He still wants us gone. Okay, Nonny, keep reading." The letter still reads: Since Dusknoir will be coming, we should keep a low profile. This is another reason I should stay away from Treasure Town and the guild. I may instead come back to Sharpedo Bluff or the beach. If we should me, we can then exchange information. Good luck on your end. Together we shall stop the planet's paralysis. ''---- From Grovyle'' Nonny: "...Okay, it sounds like Grovyle is hard at work." Molly: "We better not fail on our end. According to this letter...Grovyle will show up here or at the beach." Piplup: "If we go down to the beach, maybe we'll see Grovyle there." Gil: "So, we should go down to the beach before we go back to the guild." Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" ---- We cut to the beach. Oona: "I was hoping to see Grovyle here." Deema: "No, he's not here after all." Piplup: "Speaking of not being here...the Krabby aren't here, either. They always come out here in the evening to blow bubbles." Goby: "I love to see those bubbles in the air right now...in the evening sky..." Piplup: "Well, that's too bad. It's a letdown, but...look, everyone...the sunset's beautiful, like it always is. You know..." (lays his item on the sand) "It was my dream to solve the secret of my Relic Fragment. But I would have never guessed that the Relic Fragment was connected to the Hidden Land. That reminds me...it was here, wasn't it? Where the ghost Greenie and his sidekicks stole my Relic Fragment?" (Flashback from Day 1) Slammer: "Sorry, little boy. We'll take that!" The ghosts take his treasure. Piplup: "Aaaah!" Hider: "Ahahahaha! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too chicken? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Greenie: "Come on, mem. Let's get out of here." Hider: "See you around, chicken." Ghosts: "Hahaha!" (Flashback ends) Goby: "I remember...you were too scared to get it back." Piplup: "But then, you guys gave me courage. You know, that was how we really started as a team." Gil: "Getting back this Relic Fragment was Team Crayon Prixers's first adventure." Piplup: "And now, we're using the same Relic Fragment so we can go to the Hidden Land." Deema: "If you think about it, it's kind of strange." Gil: "That's true! My adventures with me and my friends...and searching for the Hidden Land...the Relic Fragment was the start of all of us!" Molly: "Oh, Gilly!" (she and Gil hugged) Piplup: "This beautiful sunset...it will be lost if the planet's paralysis can't be stopped." Oona: "We have to stop it, then! We can't waste any time finding the Hidden Land." Piplup (takes back the fragment): "We have to do good tomorrow, team!" Gil: "That's right. We have to try hard." (to himself) "And we must fulfill the mission that me and my friends had before losing our minds. Our mission with Grovyle...a mission to help Pokemon of this world and those of the future..." Molly: "What? Hey, guys...that...what is that?" The team looked out at sea and noticed a creature floating on the water. Goby: "What could it be?" Nonny: "It looks like it's swimming across the sunset..." Deema: "I think it's a Pokemon..." Piplup: "Well...that's a little strange...the sun's almost gone..." Molly: "We should go back to the guild soon." The team left the scene. The GreedyGhost Boys came. Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! The Krabby weren't around for a good reason! They ran off! Scared of us! Bah-ha!" Poltergeist: "Muh-muh-muh! But, leader! That old guy Torkoal wasn't lying to us, after all." Sneaker: "Yo, yo! That junk we stole back then...I didn't know it was going to be something that valuable." Possesser: "So what? We'll get that Relic Fragment from them one way or another. That means the Hidden Land is going to be explored by...none other than us, the GreedyGhost Boys! Bah-ha-ha!" Greenie: "Wah-ha-ha! Slammer: "Ahah! Hder: "HA! Sneaker: "Yo-ho-ho-hee-hee-hee!" Poltergeist: "Muh-muh-muh-muh-muh!" Cut to everyone eating dinner, and then in the boys' room, where Nonny, Gil, Goby, and Piplup are asleep. We cut to the beach at night. We see a Pokemon swimming along in the moonlight. Wigglytuff: "Lapras! Long time no see!" Lapras: "It's been too long, Wigglytuff. You look well. Is Chatot doing well too?" Wigglytuff: "Yeah! Very well!" Lapras: "I'm glad to hear that! I've always meant to thank you. I deeply appreciate the promise you made...and upheld for all this time." Wigglytuff: "No problem! No big deal! But today...I'm here to see you about that promise. We find ourselves in a situation where we can't afford to uphold that promise. I suspect that you know why. So please tell me...about that...strange pattern we once saw." *BGMD:EOS Day 23